Le Tournoi Centenaire
by flashers
Summary: Sacha et compagnie laissent de cote leur voyage a issuh pour voir Sacha concurir au tournoi Centenaire au s'affronteront les meilleur dresseur


**Annonce du tournoi, les rival se rassemblent**

( A Hyun-City a Issuh )

Le soleil frappait fort sur l'imposante ville gratte-ciel qui etait toujour aussi anime. Une personne qui attire notre attention sortait de l'arene de la ville apres avoir battu le Champion. Il sortait tout en sautillant d'admiration devant son badge.

Et de trois. Cria t-il et tout ses nouveau pokemon repondirent d'une exclamation.

Quel gamin tu fais Sacha. Soupira Iris la petite tarzanne orgeuilleuse.

Kiba-kiba. Aprouva son Kibago en sortant de la grande coiffe de Iris.

Ne sois pas si desagreable avec lui il c'est tres bien battu. Dit Dento le doigt leve.

Plus rien ne peut m'arretez maintenant. S'exclama Sacha sur de lui

Sacha rapella Pokabu, Mijumaru, Stutaaja, Hatoobo, et Megukuro dans leur ball et Pikachu monta sur son epaule. Ils allerent remettre leur pokemon a l'infermiere joelle et s'assirent pour deguster les bon macaronis que Dento leur avait preparer.

Puis soudain, Sacha rompit le silence rompit le silence.

Oh, Dento! Quel et notre prochaine itineraire?

Sacha tu veux deja partir? Demanda Iris.

Oui il faut que je gagne mes badges le plus vite comme je pourrais rattraper le retard que j'ai sur Shooti!

Encore a vouloir ta revanche a ce que je vois. Soupira Dento. Mais on devrait se poser un peu nous avaons beaucoup marchait ses dernier temps.

Je suis d'avis avec Dento mes pauvres petit pied s'en plaignent encore. Gemit Iris suivit de Kibago.

Sacha n'etait pas de leur avis, il voulait a tout prix rattraper son rival qui l'avais administrer deux grosse defaite. La deniere fois qu'il l'avais vu il etait en possesion de 5 badges et tout ses pokemon etait a leur evolution finale.

Sacha regarda sa Poke-montre et regarda son option Live caster. Il voulait appelait son rival pour lui proposer un match mais cela se passat tout autrement.

Sa montre bipa et afficha un appel en cour d'execution.

Hum? Qui c'est Sacha? Demanda Iris.

C'est un appel de ! S'exclama ce dernier quelque peu deconcerter.

! Le president de la ligue pokemon !

Sacha decrocha:

Allo?

Sacha ici tu m'entend?

Oui tres bien Monsieur.

Bien alors je t'appele pour t'apporter une grande nouvelle. Dans 10 jours a Hoenn sur l'iles Victoire aura lieu un tournoi Centenaire qui definira que son les meilleur dresseur de Kanto, Jotho, Hoenn et Sinnoh je sait bien que vous etes actuellement en participation de la ligue de Issuh mais votre palmares m'oblige a vous faire appele. Je vous ai reserver une place pour une embarcation au port de Hyun city.

Cela tombe nous y somme en ce moment !

Parfait a pl..

Attendez. Cria sacha

Quoi

Il y aurai un dresseur tres fort que j'aie rencontrer dans cette regions pourriez vous l'accepter dans ce tournoi.

Vraiment il serait distrayant que nous pussion voir a l'oeuvre des pokemon exotique de la regions issuh.

Parfait je le contacte de suite !

( dans une arene de Issuh )

Shooti sorti de sa 6eme arene avec un petit sourire au levre, encore une fois battre le champion ou plutot la championne fut une tache aise, Il regarda la tour de controle qui server d'arene et sorti son appareil photo pour avoir des souvenir, puis alla boire un coup dans un cafe.

Il regarda sa carte en regardant son prochain itineraire. La route serais longue il allait avoir besoin de provision. Il se dirigea vers le Poke-marche quand son Live Caster bipa, c'etait Satoshi. Normalement il l'aurai ignorer mais bon valais mieux savoir ce que voulais cette innergumaine.

Hey Shooti!

Qu'y a t-il encore ?

Dans 10 jour a hoenn aura un tournoi ou les plus grand dresseur de jotho, kanto, hoenn et sinnoh s'affronterons.

Et ? Demanda shooti.

J'ai recu un appel de et il m'a dit nous pouvion y participer !

Interressant... Mais comment il a fait pour te prendre toi? Il y a dut y avoir une hecatombe a kanto pour qu'ils te choisissent.

Humphf ! Ne t'etonne pas si je remporte ce tournoi.

On vera bien.

Au tournoi Shooti !

Evidemment.

Humm un tournois a hoenn * pensa t-il * il aura plein pokemon exotique et photogenique la-bas * Puis il dirigea vers l'aeroport que lui avait montrer fuuro la chamionne de l'air de la ville.

( Au mont courronne a Sinnoh )

Paul continuer d'entrainer son Torterra sur sa defense quand un Cadoizo se posa pres de lui. Le pokemon lui donna une lettre Timbrer de l'insigne de la ligue pokemon. Il la lut brievement avant de rappeler Torterra qui souffrais enormement de ses blessure et du froid.

Un tournoi. Se dit-il a lui meme. Pourquoi pas.

Un tournoi ou se rejoignent tous les plus grand dresseur du pays etait le meilleur moyen pour entrainer ses pokemons.

( Au bourg pallete a Kanto )

Regis etudiais les effets de l'arome du macronium de Sacha sur les pokemon plante quand son grand-pere venu a sa rencontre.

Regis je t'ai chercher partout. Gronda le professeur Chen as on petit fils.

Vraiment partout ?

Presque partout !

Qu'il y a t-il grand-pere ? Demanda le petit-fils.

Je de recevoir un appel de la ligue pokemon et ils voudraient que tu participe a un tournoi qu'il vont ouvrir dans tres peu de temps et qu'il organise tout 50 ans.

Mais ils savent bien que cela fait longtemps que je ne suis plus dresseur !

Je sais bien mais ils ont tres bien insister pour que tu participe a ce tournoi et il ont ajouter que Sacha a interrompu son voyage a Issuh pour y venir.

Regis resta muet a la nouvelle puis sourit si il y participer il pourrait etudier de plus pres des pokemons en provenance de Issuh. Decidement ce tournoi lui reserve encore bien de surprise.

( A Hoenn a Petalburg city )

Max Mapple revenait d'une bonne petite partie de peche avec son pere qui se fit demolir par sa mere qui avais vu qu'il avais encore sali ses vetement a l'encre d'octrelly. Max sortit pour voir la boite au lettre en esperant un message de sa soeur partit dans les archipels de Hoenn pour gagner les concours Blue organiser par Marc. Mais au lieu de sa il trouva une lettre d'annonce d'un tournoi.

C'est pour moi? Se dit il en regardant la lettre.

Il lit la lettre et vit quelle lui etait bien adresser. Ils avait entendu parler de ce tournoi il fallait qu'il la saisisse maintenant. Le point de rendez vous ne l'etonna pas il etait deja allais sur l'ile victoire tout avais etait amenager pour acceuillir les grands evenements. Il y avait en tout 16 arene de combat, l'immense hotel Caribou *****, et plusieur terrains d'entrainement.

La chance que j'ai ... Revat Max.

( Au sommet du mont Argente a Jotho )

Un homme, revetant d'un sweet a longue manche noir et d'un jean de la meme couleur, abordant une coiffure noir, et des yeux d'un bleu claire, s'entrainait avec son plus fidele compagnon qui ne semblais pas frapper de la moindre fatigue.

Bravo Blasegali c'etait parfait. Dit-il en rappelant son ami.

Il regarda son sac de pokeball et sourit fierement.

Je crois que je suis pret. Pensa t-il. Matthew j'arrive.

Il appela son Gardevoir qui fit la reverence devant son maitre.

Gardevoir, peut tu m'emmener au point de rendez vous s'il te plait ?

Elle esquissa avant qu'ils ne disparurent.

( Donne d'emplacement indisponible )

Dans le dernier etage d'un immense batiment, derriere les montagnes. Un homme parrlez par correspondance avec ses hommes.

Repetez votre mission ! Cria l'homme d'une voix ferme.

Oui Chef ! Nous infiltres dans l'iles Victoire et ne pas attirez l'attention! Dit une partie des sbires.

Reperez et volez tout les pokemon puissant et rare ! Dit l'autre partie.

Si nous reussission dompter les bete qui se trouve dans la Meteo Night a Issuh sera plus facile. S'exclamerent t-ils tous ensemble.

Bien, je compte vous ! Rompez ! Ordonna l'homme.

Oui Giovanni-Sama.

Giovanni coupa la transmission et prit une tasse de cafe des main de son assistante. Il esquissa un sourire en buvant le liquide noir.

Bientot. Dit-il a son assistante. Bientot le monde sera en mes mains.

Votre victoire ne fais aucun doute Maitre...

( A Hyun city au port )

Sacha courut au quai en cherchant du regard son embarcation, suivit par ses deux amis qui haleter.

Sacha ! Appela Dento. Attend nous !

Pourquoi est tu si presser ! Hurla Iris.

Kibaaaa ! Cria Kibago dans l'approbation.

Le professeur chen a dit qu'il m'enverrais tous mes pokemons une fois sur le bateau. Repondit Sacha. J'ai tellement hate de les revoir.

Pi-Pikachuu ! Dit Pikachu tres impatient lui aussi.

Oooh ! Moi aussi je suis impatient a present. Dit dento.

Whaah c'est donc sa notre bateau. S'emerveilla Iris.

Elle montra du doigt un gigantesque paquebot, qui devait faire une bonne centaine de metre. Il avait marque sur sa coque les initiales R.I. Qui correspondais au Royal Issuh.

Sacha s'avanca au comptoir devant l'escalier du bateau et se presenta:

Bonjour mon nom est Sacha Ketchum je prend le bateau en ditrection de hoenn.

Nous vous attendions . Dit le fonctionnaire. Nous avons deux colis, ils vous attendent dans votre suite. Voici vos cles

Une suite ! Monsieur Ketchum ! S'ecria Iris. Je ne savais pas que tu avais etait un dresseur reconnu.

Je l'avais deviner des que je t'avais combattu. Dit Dento.

Merci. Dit Sacha en prenant les cles.

Il monterent sur le pont du bateau leur donnant une magnifique vus sur le fleuve. Ils admirerent le Sky arrow Bridge qui surplombait toute l'etendu d'eau dans splendeur. Ensuite ils entrerent dans le hall du bateau vraiment tres sofistiquer et equiper. Ils arriverent dans les logements et entrerent dans la suite.

Whaou ! Splendide ! Dit Iris en sautant avec Kibago sur le canape de cuir molleux.

Oooh ! Je n'ais jamais vus de cuisine aussi futuriste ! S'exclama Dento les yeux petillant.

Et regardez moi ses lits ! Cria Sacha en plongeant dessus.

Pika-Piii. Dit Pikachu en s'enroulant dans les draps.

Pikachu etait en train de faire une visite approfondi des drap lorsqu'il se cognat a une boite. Il courut vers son maitre et lui remarquer la presence des deux boites.

Qu'est que c'est ? Demanda dento.

Mes colis !Repondit Sacha en se jetant dessus.

Il les ouvrit et y trouva des lettres. Il saisit la premiere et la lut a haute voix :

" Cher , l'autre jour je n'ai pas pus entrer dans les details du tournoi. Dans le colis ci joint, se trouve un Poka-Roi, ou vous trouverez le reglement du tournoi, le stade et le date de vos combats et les info sur vos adversaire. Nous vous attendons avec impatience et vos amis aussi. . "

Ses amis ? Sacha sourit, lesquel de sas amis serait ? Il saisit l'autre lettre:

- " Sacha en vu du tournoi qui t'attend il y a dans le boite ci joint les pokeball de tous tes pokemon je te laisse t'entretenir avec eux il seront certainement tres content de te voir. Bonne chance.

Ps: Regis sera de la partie. Chen Oak. "

Regis y sera ! Son ancien rival n'etait plus d'activite dans le domaine du dressage,se serait le bon moment pour mettre au point de qui est le meilleur des deux.

Tout tes pokemon sont ici alors. Dit Iris toute excite.

Oh, j'aimerai beaucoup les voir. Ajouta Dento.

Allons au terrain d'entrainement, j'ai hate aussi. Dit Sacha en saisissant la boite.

Cinq minute plus tard ils arriverent sur le pont au terrain d'entrainement. Sacha ouvrit la boite et compta les pokeballs. Il y avait : Scarinho, Griknot, Ronflex, Tauros, Bulbizarre, Dracaufeu, Kraboss, Macronium, Kaiminus, Feurisson, Noarfang, Jungko, Chartor, Ecrapince, Heledelle, Donphan, Simiabraz, Torterra, Musteboue, Etouraptor et Scorvol qui semblait etre revenu de son entrainement avec le maitre des air.

Whoua ! Tous ces pokemon sont a toi ! Demanda Iris ebahi.

Et oui ! Repondit fierement Sacha.

C'est la premiere fois que je les vois, je decouvre avec toi ! Dit Dento satisfait.

Alors les amis, je vais bientot avoir besoin de votre aide pour gagner le prochain tournoi.

Tout ses pokemon repondurent a l'appel avec un air determiner. Un se detacha du groupe en courant sur Sacha.

Whaaaaa ! Macronium fais attention tu n'es plus un Germign...! Commenca Sacha.

Tros tard, Macronium se jeta sur lui a la force d'une attaque Plaquage le fesant tomber a la renverse. Les pokeball des nouveau pokemon de sacha tomberent liberant leur occupant.

Les amis je vous presente mes nouveau copains, vous verrai ils ont chacun leur particularite et Macronium arrete sa chatouille. Dit Sacha en saisissant sa pokeball que Macronium saisit. Ca va, ca va j'ai compris.

Soudain, il y eu un bruit de craquement suivit d'un flash et un homme apparu dans le ciel et tomba.

Aaaaaah. Cria t-il !

D'ou il sort celui la ? Demanda Dento

Je ne sais mais il va s'ecraser. S'horrifia Iris.

Vite Bulbizarre, Macronium, Stutaaja arretez sa chute avec vos Fouet lianes.

Bulbizarre, Macronium, Stutaaja se mirent a emmeler leur liane entre eux formant un trampoline de secour. L'homme tomba dessus avant d'atterir brusquementsur le fessier.

Vous allez? Demanda Dento.

Oui je crois oui. GARDEVOIR! Tu t'es encore trompter de destination ! Cria t'il alors que le pokemon Entreinte se posa pres de lui.

Gardeee. Minauda gardevoir visiblement desole.

Oooh, quel beaux pokemon ! S'exclama Iris.

Merci. Dit-il en rapelant gardevoir. Ou somme nous ?

A Hyun city dans la region de Issuh.

Quoi elle m'a teleporter si loin de destination. Hurla t-il.

Pourquoi ? Tu viens de ou et ou te rends tu ? Demanda dento.

Je suis originaire de jotho et je me rend a l'iles victoire.

Comme nous on va voir Sacha y participer. Dit Iris.

Aaaahh Jotho quel nostalgie.

Dit celui ci du meme air reveur que Pikachu, Macrunium, Kaiminus, Feurisson, Noarfang et Scarinho qui se rememorerent de bon souvenir.

.

Ah donc tu vas etre mon rival. Dit l'inconnu.

Comment tu y participe ! Dit Sacha surpris.

Oui, je me presente, je suis Renny blasé et c'est ma troisieme annee de dressage.

Oohh tu a le meme age que moi. Dit Sacha. Que dirais tu d'un match.

Desole mais je ne voudrai pas detruire ce bateau et je devrais prevenir le capitaine qu'il a un passager clandestin a bord. Mais pourquoi pas sur l'iles.

D'accord a plus et maintenant Macronium peux tu descendre.

Maaa. Dit elle.

La nuit commencer a tomber et dans quelque jour le tournoi lui ouvrira ces portes.


End file.
